Tag Team Crossover!
by NeonPheonix
Summary: Anything goes when my OC faces nearly anyone and everyone with a deck in this Fan-Fic. When the creator of the tournament decides to make it interesting, people from across time arrive looking to win the prize! Warning: After chapter one is when the tournament actually starts, so if you want to get right into it, skip the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything besides my OCs, that title belongs to the creators and/or owners.**

**Warning: I will use made-up cards in this fic, probably in later chapters. I will also use any cards in the game/anime, including but not limited to XYZ, Synchro, etc.**

Wally shuffled around his room, he read through his pocket strategy book which contained several of his strategies that he had designed for dueling.

Wally looked through his deck for the third time that morning. He rushed out of the room and bumped right into his older brother, Aster. Aster cried out to his brother, "Hey, dude watch it!" Wally, despite being his twin Wally had black hair and was 4 inches shorter than the pro duelist.

Aster was always the glory child, perfect hair, physique, he was a child prodigy, and he was a pro duelist. Despite being 14, Aster had graduated college with a Ph.D in Physics and Dueling, and was the champion duelist celebrity of his age division. The NDA(National Dueling Association) made sure that Aster was well paid for his exploits, and with their godfather Kyle Jables being the champion of his division also making it big, Wally was well fed to say the least. Aster had always carried an air of superiority around him, like a blanket to keep his personality slightly sarcastic.

Wally blasted by Aster, but the taller brother grabbed his jacket which was green and black, "Where are you going so fast lil bro?" Wally scowled at him, but kept walking and replied over his shoulder, "To Duel Academy!" Wally sped down the staircase and plowed right up until his nose almost touched the door.

Aster caught up with him, "Listen, I know I don't say this enough, I love you." Wally grinned, "I know." Aster patted his shoulder and started walking back up the stairs. Aster shouted out to his brother, "Good luck lil brother!" Wally grinned again. He opened the door and slammed it excitedly behind him.

Wally walked past the card shops that surrounded the left and the right sides of the road that Wally paced adjacently to. Even though the city was a generally nice place to live, this street was notorious for it's criminal element. Wally walked past the threatening alleys that seemed to breath fear into the teen's heart. Suddenly a fighter jumped out of the very alley that Wally was moving past.

The fighter easily tackled Wally. The figure had Wally pinned, and he was free to do anything he wanted. Wally finally realized who it was, "Listen, Oliver…" Oliver punched him in the face. "Shut up! I'm sick of your rich, snobby ass walking through this town like you own the place!" Oliver was the school's jackass. Oliver hit Wally again, hard. Oliver's eyes seemed to brighten another four shades of blue, "Well! Look what we have here! Is this the thing that makes you feel better?" Oliver grabbed Wally's deck out of his pocket. Wally struggled ferociously against his tormentor. Oliver jabbed Wally verbally now, "Is this the famous 'D-hero' deck that your family uses? Well, seems I'm going to Duel Academy!" Oliver got up and rubbed imaginary dirt off of himself. Wally leaped up at the bully but Oliver shoved him down with one hand. Wally shouted, "Give it back!" Wally shot upwards again but Oliver pushed him down with two hands, pocketing the valuable cards.

"Ya know, I wouldn't have messed you up if you had stayed down RICH BOY!" Oliver picked Wally up, Oliver's bulkiness dwarfing Wally's already pitiful frame. Wally screamed after the first pummeling fist struck his chest, "Help! Somebody!" Oliver laughed out loud, "You dumb ass! Their all gone to the Duel Academy tryouts or the tournament! No one hear you, or stop me from doing this!" Oliver threw him onto the lid of the shut trash bin. As Wally's limp form slid down onto the cold ground. Oliver kicked him in the ribs. Wally no longer felt the barrage of buffets as he slipped into sub-consciousness.

Wally woke up slowly and painfully cracking the kinks in his neck and got up stiffly. He gingerly rubbed his sore spots and looked at his watch that had a bad crack in the glass. He read it, _5'o'clock_. Wally rushed out of the alley, but skidded to a stop when he remembered.

Oliver had destroyed his chance at getting into Duel Academy. Wally trudged back into the alley and plopped down next to an overflowing garbage can. Wally could have easily walked back home and gotten a new deck.

_Well, maybe if my family actually liked me… _

Wally's family didn't expect much from him, when a similar event happened to Wally they replaced his deck but only after being judged by, 'The D' for three hours. So no, he wasn't going to get a new deck.

Suddenly Wally remembered where he was. This was Junk Card Kingdom. Junk Card Kingdom was an alley like any other, but for some reason this was where everyone threw away their cards that they don't need/use. A door opened quickly and loudly, metal smacking the brick wall next to it. An elderly man climbed out. Wally hid from the octogenarian behind the trash bin.

"I'm blind and old, not deaf! I heard you breath and move. If you want money, take it, I don't need much at my age."

Wally got up, about to speak but was cut off by the old man, "If you are here to dump your cards, I _will _beat you with these old hands."

Wally spoke, and surprised the old man, "Actually, I was about to get some cards. I lost my deck today, but I can just go home… I'm sure it's there."

"Well, _I'm _sure that you are lying. I heard you and that big kid fighting, you really suck don't you?" The old man laughed but he started talking, a serious note in his voice, "Where are you headed youngster?"

Wally snorted proudly, "I'm… well _was_ going to Duel Academy."

The old man laughed again, "So, good at dueling are you? How about I get you some cards and we can have a good old fashioned duel."

Wally snickered, "Aren't you blind?"

The old man scratched his gray hair through his bandana, "I might be blind but I can still read!"

Wally said, "Ok then, let's do it!"

**_After this there will be a serious time jump into about 10 years in the future._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Destiny Hero Morpheus

Wally stared at the pamphlet... to any of the many patrons of the diner where Wally worked, it would have looked like another young duelist seeking a lost dream. But, upon closer inspection one would see the dread in Wally's eyes, summoned by the memories of his dueling days at the academy. The pamphlet advertised the latest Duel Monsters Tournament and featured several pictures of verious Duel Monsters, from Dark Magician to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. This tournament was the 9th Battle City anniversery, and alledgedly the King of Games was participating in the first Battle City since the 4th Battle City since his friend and rival Seto Kaiba died.

Mark King, owner of the diner walked shakily on his weak knees until he eagerly sat across from the waiter. Mark was in his 60s and was always either energetic, or sore from being energetic, his gray hair was a symbol of his aging body. Mark spoke in an old, wise tone, "Listen, Wally it's been 6 years since Aster died! You used to love dueling! Now all you do is wait tables, sleep, or mope around." Wally slapped the pamphlet onto the sticky table, angrily stood and growled at his friend and employer, "How can I duel when that's the thing that killed Aster?" Wally strode towards the door, touching the cold copper in his fingers, he looked back at King, an old memory flowing back into his mind.

"Come on Wally! It's vacation, just get into the picture man!" Wally looked up from his deck of note cards, he had been studying the terminology of trap cards for the exam since the quartet of duelist friends left Academy Island. Wally grinned, his trademark cheesy-but-you-love-it smile that was rarely seen by anyone now. He got up and sat on the other side of the booth. He scooted closer to Syrus Truesdale, trying to get into the tiny camera's lense.

His closest friends were here at the diner, noticeably absent was his twin brother Aster Phoenix. Wally shook his mop of hair and Bastion Misawa(Part time duelist, full-time genious) grunted, "Stop moving, it'll mess up the picture!" The picture was taken, and Wally asked if anyone knew where they were staying for Winter break. Bastion who looked somewhat odd without his Academy issued Yellow jacket scratched his brunette hair and yawned, "I was so glad that they gave us an extra two days, I didn't even think of where I was staying!"

It went unspoken why Bastion didn't stay with his parents, they didn't want him going to the Academy, they wanted him to go into Physics with his genius brain, earning the family a fortune. Bastion left when they stopped supporting him because of dueling, his true love, instead of the other, 'productive' things he could have learned. Syrus, who's blue hair and matching glasses bounced when he jumped up in excitement, "Maybe you could stay with me at my house!" Bastion blushed, "Thanks Syrus, that's really cool of you!"

Wally finally noticed the absence of the other member of their group, Atticus Rhodes. Wally looked around the restruant, noticing everyone and every detail, he noticed Mark King sitting at the cash register, he saw two kids trying to juggle silverware and failing miserably, and finally his eyes caught sight of Atticus. Atticus had a girl under his arm, so the gang knew what was going down, they each awkwardly attempted to return to conversationalizing. Atticus always carried a cloak of charisma about him, always attracting a few friends of the feminine persuasion along the way through his thoughtful drifter persona.

Syrus and Bastion both got up, and put their respective jackets on, Syrus broke the silence, "Wally, ya know your welcome to come too..." Wally grinned, "Well, I'd be honored!"

Wally left the diner, he hadn't clocked out. His mind was somewhere else. He walked by all the familiar card shops, from the famous Diamondback Dealer, to the up and coming Horned Dragon, to the nearly broken Indigo Blossom. Wally moved steadily past each alley between the shops, not looking, just thinking. The thud and the screaming made it pretty obvious that something wasn't right. Wally had been about halfway home before he heard the noise. He quickly bounded toward the source, only to see a scene with a thick aura of familiarity to it. There was a huge kid, grey hair standing above another, much smaller pre-teen. Wally strode casually, as if he had all the time in the world. He came upon the assaulter with a fury known only to the lion attacking prey, he easily hefted the kid up off the ground and dropped him on his hind quarters. Wally turned to the child on the ground, "You ok?" The panting victim nodded, and spoke shakily, holding back tears, "He tried to take my Duel Disk! It's has my brother's cards, I've dueled with his deck ever since he died!" Wally had no idea who the kid was or why he was telling him all that, so upon seeing the bully turn tale Wally left as well. How could that kid keep dueling after his brother died? Did he not know what respect was? Wally again drifted down his own recollections.

Wally stood at the podium, having finished his speech, he had just won the graduation match and was absorbing the praise of the crowd. Wally beamed. About half an hour later the grad-party had just started and Wally was walking over to the punch bowl when a voice called out from the shadows, "Hey, Wally! Aren't you the kid who just won the Grad Match? How about a duel?" Wally spoke, still having no idea who was receiving the words. "Nah, I'm a bit tired, maybe tomorrow." The voice called out again, "Is it cause lil old Wally Phoenix is scared?" The voice cut Wally's ears with mock concern. But, it was Aster who answered the speaker, "My brother isn't scared to duel anyone!" The voice walked out of the shadows to reveal his visage, scarred was a man in a monk's getup but with none of a monk's merriment. He had an occult tattoo on his forehead that would have been unrecognizable to any of the duelists present. Wally cried to his opponent, "Ok, let's go!"

Was Wally doing Aster a disservice by not continuing to duel? Wally needed answers, and there was one person who could give him the right ones.

Wally: 4000 Stranger: 4000

Wally drew 6 cards as his duel disk activated, and took the liberty of going first, Wally shouted across the battlefield, "I activate Destiny Draw, so by discarding Destiny Hero Malicious from my hand, I can draw two cards! But I can activate Malicious' effect while he is in the grave, so I remove him from play to special summon another Malicious(800/800) from my deck." A darkly armored warrior with sharp claws appeared on the field just before shattering into holographic shards. "That's not all, than I tribute my Malicious to normal summon Destiny Hero Dasher in attack mode!(2100/1000)" A blue armored warrior with wheels on his boots skated from a holographic card and onto the field, replacing Wally's previous monster. "Than I use my Destiny Hero Malicious' effect again! I banish the one I just tributed to summon a new one from my deck! In attack mode! I play three cards face down and end my turn!" Three holographic cards remained on the field along with his two warriors.

His opponent sneered and drew, "Master never told me you would be this predictable! I play one monster face down and set two cards! I end my turn."

Wally drew another card and hollered to his opponent, "Dude, might as well give up now! I summon Destiny Hero Doom Lord(600/800) in attack mode!" A purple cloaked pale monster appeared on Wally's side and stretched it's almost ridiculously long hands. "I use Doom Lord's effect, now your face-down is sent to the future! Don't worry I can't attack this turn, so I tribute all three of my Heroes to special summon my most powerful card! Come on Destiny Hero Morpheus(2700/1700)! Morpheus made a spectacular entrance of black clouds encircling the battlefield before striking the ground with purple bolts of electricity and suddenly appeared Morpheus. He was tall and broad with glasses over his masked face. His entire getup was gray and with several ghosts floating around him, he was just plain creepy. If he hadn't been wearing a mask he could have belonged in some kid's nightmare. "I end my turn!"

His mysterious opposition drew, and was quiet, so quiet Wally shouted to him, "Dude, you gonna duel or what?" His hooded opponent growled, "I wouldn't rush your defeat, Phoenix!" He spat out his last name like it was some kind of chemical. "I activate Cost Down! So, by discarding a card from my hand, I can reduce the level of every monster in my hand, so I can normal summon Luminous Soldier(2100/1400) in attack mode!" A great knight in full plated protection with several defensive spikes around the shoulders. His helmet was golden and he wore a skirt, but pity anyone who questioned his masculinity. "Than I activate Premature Burial(4000, 3200) special summoning the monster I just discarded, Radiant Spirit(2000/1500) in attack mode!" A ghostly tortoise appeared on the cloaked figure's field and Wally had a hard time keeping in his laughter.

Wally yelled, "My draw! I set one monster face down and activate Morpheus' special effect! I target Radiant Spirit!" Morpheus glowed with his own energy and pointed at the turtle, condemning it. Wally pumped his fist in the air, "Now you have to send the top 7 cards from your deck to the grave! Cuz Your monster was a level 7!" The cloaked one snickered, "So be it." He sent the top 7. Suddenly an enormous lycanthrope appeared on the field, it's claws sheathed in golden dagger hilts. The hooded duelist laughed, "You sent my Lightsworn Wulf to the grave, so he gets special summoned!" Wally ended his turn, not being able to attack because of using Morpheus' effect.

The monk-like duelist drew and hollered in triumph, "You have sealed your fate boy! You will perish as you made my master the great Nightshroud! Forever condemned to the Dark Dimension! BY YOU!" Wally sighed, it just figured he couldn't just duel for fun. The servant showed Wally his graveyard, and nearly dropped his cards through the shakiness of his excited hands, "I have four different Lightsworn monsters in my graveyard, so now I special summon Judgement Dragon!"(Judgement Dragon: 3000/2600) A mighty dragon appeared, larger than even Wally's Morpheus and dwarfing the rest of the field. This dragon stayed on the ground, eerily similar to the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The hooded duelist was still going! "I activate Trade-In, so by discarding Light and Darkness Dragon I can draw 2 cards." As he activated his spell, a translucent image of the dragon appeared briefly before vanishing. Wally, across the field activated a card, "I activate a trap, Appropriate, which means that whenever you draw, I draw 2 cards." The servant laughed, "No matter, I will beat you this turn. I activate Double Attack! So, I discard Ma'at to allow Judgement Dragon to attack twice this turn! Now I activate Judgement Dragon's effect now all other cards are destroyed with the cost of 1000 of my life points." (Stranger: 4000, 3000) The powerful dragon roared and sprayed flames all over the rest of the cards on the field. "NOOOOO! Not Morpheus! I'm sorry my friend!" The servant pulled back his hood, his face, terribly scarred was reminiscent of several different people, the servant cried for all to hear, "I am the last of the Society of Light, I was the last touched by the Light of Destruction! I have absorbed the power of it's different hosts and have defeated the killer of my master! Now, Wally, you will see the Light! And than, once you have realized your terrible mistake, master will kill you. Now I banish you to the Dark Dimension!"

No one had time to react when the Judgement Dragon attacked(4000, 1000) but, Aster was prepared as the dragon wound up for the second blast of heat. So, as Wally was blasted again and he lost the duel(1000, 0) a portal appeared, with nothing but darkness visible. That, was the Dark Dimension, after the Light of Destruction conquered it anyway. The portal was sucking Wally in. He was unconscious and the servant was laughly madly until he passed out from lack of oxygen. Aster shoved his twin out of the way, waking him up in time to hear Aster say, "Never give up."

Aster Phoenix died that day, and his next of kin, his brother stopped dueling. Wally had given up, so he had failed his brother. He knew he had to do what he wanted, and not what he thought he deserved. So, Wally signed up for the tournament.


End file.
